High Times
by MischiefsPrincess
Summary: She took out a key and unlocked her glove box. She pulled out a bag of weed, a pipe, and a lighter. "Care to join me?" She asked and opened the passenger side door for him. Sam got in, he watched her fill the pipe and lite it.


A while ago Sam and Dean had met a young hunter named Dru, she was smart and kind of wild card. The boys noticed that after hunts she would sneak off for a few hours and come back looking pretty relaxed. They all had their thing that helped them destress after a hunt and Sam wondered what she did. Sam usually read after a hunt, he liked the classics, Lewis Carroll, C.S Lewis, Tolkien. After hunts Dean would occupy himself with a bit of animated entertainment. After a particularly rough hunt Dru left the bunker almost immediately, this time Sam followed her.

"Sam, did you need something?" She questioned as she got to her truck.

"I was just curious about where you go all the time." He confessed.

"Curiouser and curiouser." She quoted one of his favorite books. She took out a key and unlocked her glove box. She pulled out a bag of weed, a pipe, and a lighter. "Care to join me?" She asked and opened the passenger side door for him. Sam got in, he watched her fill the pipe and lite it.

"Ever done this before?" She asked.

"Once in college, but I think it might have actually been oregano." He told her.

"Or maybe you weren't doing it right." She suggested.

"Do you know what shotgunning is?" She questioned and he shook his head.

"Ok, basically I would take a hit, then seal my mouth over yours, and you'd inhale it. Want to try that?"

"Sure." Dru took a hit and did just what she said.

"Hold it in as long as you can." She instructed. Sam held it in for a few seconds and let it out along with a series of coughs. When the burning in his lungs was finally gone, it was replaced with a pleasant buzz. Dru chuckled at his blissed out expression before taking another hit.

"Want to do that again or maybe try taking a hit on your own?" She wondered. Sam decides to take a hit by himself, and he didn't cough as much that time.

"You're really pretty." Sam sighed.

"And you're high as giraffe balls." She giggled.

"No really Dru, you're beautiful. I don't think you hear that as often as you should." He said and she blushed.

"Are you trying to say you like me Sammy?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I get it if you don't feel the same, I'm almost twenty years older than you." He huffed.

"Sam, age is just a number. You're the kindest, smartest guy I've ever met." She told him.

"Dru, you deserve someone better, someone who can keep up with you."

"Sam, I've seen you hunt, I know you can keep up with me." Dru leaned over and kissed him, he kissed her back until his stomach interrupted them.

"Come on, I'll show you where I hide the good snacks." They got out of her truck and went inside.

"Where have you two been?" Dean questioned. "You smell like backstage at Willie Nelson concert." He added.

"We were smoking in my truck, I think shotgunning is Sammy's new favorite activity." She snickered and looked at the goofy smile on Sam's face.

"He looks stoned and you don't even look halfway there." Dean observed.

"I have a nice buzz going, I'm going to get Sam some snacks first."

"I have a bong in my room, along with a copy of dark side of the moon and wizard of oz." Dean offered.

"Maybe some other time, I think we're going to watch Alice in Wonderland and gorge on little debbie cakes."

"Sounds romantic." He snorted. Sam and Dru went to her room, Sam ate and she took a few more hits. Sam curled up on her pillow and his eyes started to droop.

"Getting sleepy Sammy?" She asked and he nodded. Dru put the pipe away and cleaned off the bed. She wrapped herself around Sam, he nuzzled into the crook of her neck and sighed. When Sam woke up his mouth was dry and he felt a little fuzzy. He almost panicked when he saw that he was in Dru's bed, but then he remembered what had happened. Sam went to get up and Dru's eyes opened.

"Hey."

"Hey." He said and attempted to clear his throat.

"Cotton mouth?" She questioned.

"Yeah." She handed him a bottle of water out of her mini fridge, Sam took it gratefully.

"So… now that your head is a little clearer, would you like to go out with me?" Dru wondered hopefully.

"I'm still not sure what you see in me, but I'd love to go out with you." Sam told her, Dru rolled her eyes and kissed him, he blushed as he let his tongue slip into her mouth. She put her hand on the side of his face and lightly rubbed his stubble.

"Let's go get breakfast, I have a hankering for pancakes." She said.

"I'll go see if Dean wants us to bring him anything." Sam told her, knowing that Dean would be irritated to miss a chance at pancakes. Sam went into Dean's room and found him passed out on a buzzed Cas's lap, with his bong next to him.

"Oh… I was just going to see if Dean wanted breakfast, do you want anything Cas?"

"Strawberry pancakes." Cas chuckled.

"Ok…" Sam raised an eyebrow and backed out of the room. Sam shook his head and went to go have breakfast with Dru.


End file.
